Victorianna
Victorianna is one of the countries in Arthalis, and the main setting for The Party in Act II. Geography Victorianna could be considered as the central hub of Arthalis. Rivain is to the South, Ayesleigh is to the North, Nevarra is to the West, and Nobunaga is to the East. Currently, the known towns in Victorianna are Brampton, a fishing port, and Glasgow, the capital of the country. Lineage King Cailan is the current King of Victorianna, however this was only made possible through the Party's contributions against the usurper Geppetto. Recent History Geppetto's Coup Geppetto lost faith in humanity after the death of his wife and unborn child, deeming them "pigs" of the world. Starting with turning his puppet son into a monstrosity, he began mass-production an Army made of Wooden Soldiers. It would be many years later that Geppetto would begin the coup on his king, resulting in the death of most of the royal family, save for Cailan and his mother Mira, who would instigate the Victorian Rebellion afterwards. VictorianAggression During the Party's time in Rivain, they heard news of the current political strife in Victorianna. The Rivaini people feared war declared by Geppetto and his armies. It was during the shutdown of the borders of Victorianna did the Party cross into the country. The Party Arrives When the Party arrived in Victorianna, after trouble at the border of Rivain and Victorianna, they met one of Death's godchildren, who would feed Death's herbs to victims Death himself chose. Eventually, the goldchild did not do Death's bidding, and Death killed him as a result of his disobedience. Death introduced himself to the Party, and deemed that they do work for him in exchange for adding so much to his "workload". The first target the Party was to kill was their own Nova. Following afterwards, the Party would have to kill whomever Death desired, including Faelan's family, and Geppetto himself, although this is not known until Geppetto is confronted. Death mentions that if the Party went his way, then all would work out in the end. Death's prediction became true. Victoriannian Civil War During their travels, and after adding Faelan Cintex to their ranks, the Party hears of a revolution, lead by the true heir, Cailan, with several Lords backing him up. During Cailan's bleakest hour, when he is stuck in a valley from two sides, the Party shows up, lending their war expertise. With the combined efforts of the Party, leading a defense in one direction, and a group distracting the soldiers in the other direction, Cailan's revolution was saved. The Party then travels with Cailan, their first offensive being the fishing port of Brampton. At this point, Sater and Kai have their own platoons, named the Crimson and Fenrir Platoon respectively. The platoons would later become companies. Gepetto kidnaps Sater and Kai's best soldiers, Garett Jones and Tamlen, and offers them a choice of saving them or a group of refugees. The Party opts to save the refugees, knowing the cost of the few is better than the many. A Tough Decision Cailan's revolution is at it's best, when word comes in that a huge army is being sent to Rivain from Glasgow. This would be the opportune moment to strike Geppetto, ending him once and for all. However, this would mean the certain destruction of Rivain in the meantime. After a long argument, the Party, some reluctantly, agree to attack Glasgow. In the end, Geppetto is slain by one of Death's herbs, and Cailan, the rightful heir, claims the throne. Rivaini City-State Debate Because of this decision, Rivain is left in shambles. Cailan decides it's best for Rivain to be absorbed by Victorianna, and become a city-state, while King Nolan fights fiercly to keep Rivain independent. The Party is notified of this by Joel Crow, during their excursion to Ayesleigh. They come, and after some political difficulties, manage to convince Cailan to send aid to Rivain without absorbing it.